Sueño de una Noche de Verano
by Dearest-chan
Summary: Un final feliz quería ella, un final lleno de romance y palabras de amor... al puro estilo de una pelicula romántica con el beso inolvidable de lo que el viento se llevó... puff, bahhh... "ilusiones" se dijo ella, puras ilusiones...¿O no?... INUXKAG
1. 01Ilusiones

Olis!! A todas!! Aquí estamos de nuevo, con una nueva historia, hecha para ustedes con el fin principal de divertirlas un rato y olvidar las penas que nos trae esta estación fría y lluviosa (aunque debo admitir que me encanta este periodo del año XD). Sólo serán tres capis llenos de amor, alegría y pasión... Espero que les guste y nos vemos al final del capi.

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen (¬¬ ya quisiera yo…) ni mucho menos hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**XXXXX**

**SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO**

**Dearest-chan**

**Acto 1: "Ilusiones**"

**XXXXX**

…_**Y el amor roto, cuando vuelve a nacer, crece más bello que el primero, más fuerte, más grande…**_

William Shakespeare

_.-Te __quiero, baka…-. _

Le había dicho él con sus ojos dorados resplandecientes de un amor recién descubierto. Kagome se aferró a la almohada rosa con volantes con un nudo en la garganta al sentir la emoción inundarle el alma. –Me quiere…- susurró en un murmullo de voz tan bajito como imperceptible, al que le siguió, luego, el chillido estrepitoso de una quinceañera enamorada. Se derrumbó en la colcha rosa de su cama girando de un lado a otro, agitando sus piernas al aire con infantilismo, sosteniendo aún entre sus brazos la almohada que ya había perdido su forma por tantos apretones. Un suspiro profundo emergió de sus labios al recordar nuevamente aquella declaración de amor, no la más romántica, pero declaración al fin y al cabo, una declaración al puro estilo InuYasha, como ella misma lo había bautizado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto rato llevaba ahí, tendida en su habitación, recordando una y otra vez las palabras de él, sus gestos nerviosos, sus miradas vacilantes. Y es que sentía tan renovada de espíritu que se había olvidado de todo lo demás. La batalla había acabado, sus sentimientos al fin habían sido aclarados, mañana cumpliría su décimo sexto cumpleaños y en dos días comenzaría sus nuevas clases en el Instituto, pero a pesar de todo, no tenía cabeza para nada más que sólo pensar en que mañana se volverían a ver y al recordarlo sentía a su estómago revolotear con las mariposas juguetonas de la ilusión. Este era un nuevo comienzo marcado por varios inicios, algo sin duda "especial", bueno, toda su vida era especial…

"¡DING!" fue el sonido del microondas avisando que un exquisito recipiente de ramen humeante le esperaba en la cocina. Volvió a la realidad de golpe junto con el ruidito vergonzoso de un estómago que no ha recibido alimento. De un salto llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación llevó la mano hasta el pomo de su puerta, pero segundos antes de llegar a girarlo se volvió y registró el lugar con la mirada brillante de puro amor. Pestañeo varias veces y luego con una sonrisa tímida y un tanto sonrojada se acercó hasta la ventana que permanecía cerrada, la abrió y de golpe recibió la brisa tibia de una noche de verano. Luego retrocedió y esta vez su sonrisa se hizo amplia y pícara, miró desde su posición la pequeña pagoda que cubría el pozo y susurró muy bajito: "por si vienes". Después, salió canturreando una balada romántica.

**XXXXX**

Esta era la sexta vez que se detenía a mirar en el pozo; Lo olfateaba unas cuantas veces, suspiraba, arrugaba el ceño, mascullaba una maldición, volvía a suspirar y luego, se alejaba para dar una vuelta al perímetro y volvía a comenzar el mismo ciclo.

.-Parece perro… porqué no va de una vez…-. Murmuró Shippô un tanto molesto por las actitudes indecisas de su amigo orejas de perro.

.-Hay que entenderlo… InuYasha es muy indeciso…-. Susurró el monje con total naturalidad, a lo que el pequeño kitsune y la exterminadora asintieron con convicción, de eso no había duda, InuYasha era un indeciso sin causa y así, en la misma posición agazapada entre los arbustos esperaron a que el hanyou se decidiera.

**XXXXX**

La notita que decía, en resumen: "fuimos a las termas, volvemos mañana", seguía pegada en el refrigerador y Kagome la volvió a releer más por hacer algo que por cualquier otra cosa. Se llevó los palillos con fideos a la boca en un sorbo nada femenino y arrugó el ceño al sentir el tic-tac constante del reloj. En otra ocasión se habría resentido porque su familia la había "abandonado" con tanta tranquilidad, pero a decir verdad, la situación la traía sin cuidado porque lo que realmente quería era ver a un arrogante hanyou con orejas de perro, aunque de la últimas vez que se vieron, solo hubieran pasado unas cuantas horas… El tic-tac se hizo más molesto al ver que el tiempo pasaba y él no venía… Oh! Por Kami! Si lo vería mañana… "Tranquilízate, Kagome"-. Se dijo mientras sus dedos se removían inquietos en un constante repiqueteo, esta vez sorbió sus fideos con furia y el sonido fue de lo más indecoroso…

Un ruido en el segundo piso casi le hace dejar caer el recipiente. "era él" anunció su corazón, lo podía sentir. Al fin, lo vería. Por sonso que sonará dejó el recipiente a un lado, se arregló el flequillo e intentó alisar a sus exasperantes rizos. En fin, con una mueca de disgusto por haber perdido la lucha contra su cabello llegó al vestíbulo y de golpe se lanzó escalera arriba.

Para que describir como subió las escaleras, basta con decir que en los tres primeros peldaños ya llevaba cuatro tropezones. Pero seguir su desastroso intentó de subir la escalera ya no fue necesario, él ya le llevaba unos cuantos adelantados (sólo que él había sido más silencioso al descender), así que cuando sus orbes castañas se fijaron al frente con lo primero que se encontró fue con la mirada ceñuda de él que decía algo como "¿qué rayos haces?" al verla casi gatear por los peldaños. Pero Kagome estaba tan emocionada, que la vergüenza pasó a segundo plano y las frases "está aquí" "vino" "él esta aquí", solo le sirvieron para articular la más obvia de todas…

.-Viniste-. _"Vas genial Kagome, eres la señorita originalidad"_

Vio que él miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras ella se erguía intentando recuperar su dignidad perdida y el habla.

.-Keh! Eso es obvio, ¿no crees?... teniendo en cuenta que ya estoy aquí…-. Murmuró en un tono de detestable indiferencia, como detestaba eso, pero más detestaba aún el hecho de que se plantara ante ella con ese aire de superioridad que no venía al caso. Tonto InuYasha. Hasta hace exactamente tres minutos y medio atrás, quería verlo, se había vuelto loca por desearlo y ahora, que su deseo estaba cumplido lo único que quería, era hacerlo tragar polvo con un _osuwari_ que bien merecido se lo tenía. ¿Por qué no podía ser más romántico?... sólo hubiera bastado con "Te extrañé"… Nooo, el tenía que arruinarlo todo con esa frase desdeñosa _"Eso es obvio, ¿no crees?..."._ Bufó molesta al recordar e intento ahogar su furia contando hasta diez y lo hizo en inglés para que fueran más largos, si es que eso era posible, a duras penas con su inglés básico llegaba hasta el cinco… un desastre, en fin, ah! ¿En qué estaba?; Ahhh sí, estaba molesta, bueno, ya no tanto, después de todo él había venido… eso era lo importante… "eso era lo importante"… se repitió internamente una y otra vez…

.- ¿Quedó algo de ramen?...-. Preguntó él y por alguna razón una chispita de furia comenzó a subirle por los pies, intentó contenerse y con serenidad preguntó:- ¿Qué?-. Para cerciorarse de que sus oídos no le estaban fallando, tenía la tonta esperanza de que sus sospechas estuvieran mal infundadas, quizás lo estaba juzgando… quizás...

.- ¿Si quedó algo de ramen?, no lo niegues Kagome, lo olfateé desde el otro lado…-. Mintió el hanyou con la voz más ronca de lo normal, conteniéndose de ir en busca de su preciada sopa de fideos. Puso los brazos en jarras mientras le lanzaba una mirada de macho alfa que decía "¿dónde está mi ramen, jane". La baranda de la escalera crujió bajo las pequeñas manos al instante en que una diminuta venita palpitaba en la cien Kagome. Intentó contar hasta diez pero en el número tres ya había perdido la cuenta, lo miró hecha una furia pero él la ignoraba, estaba demasiado concentrado olfateando el aire, y su nariz apuntaba hacia la cocina… "cálmate, Kagome"… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

.-Keh! No me digas que ya te lo acabaste…-.

Y perdió la cuenta…

.-¡¡Osuwari!!-.

**XXXXX**

_30 minutos después (bueno, para ser exactos, 30 minutos y cinco segundos…)_

No había casó pensó con sorna, se había paseado como una bestia enjaulada todo el día desde que ella había partido, había sopesado la situación varias veces, había pensado en una infinidad de excusas para su presencia aquella noche y cuando llegó… ella no estaba en su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando su olfato se adaptó al ambiente el exquisito olor a ramen recién calentado capturó toda su atención, y su estómago. Se dirigió de un salto escalera abajo y fue cuando la vio a ella subir la escalera a tropezones. La situación le resultó graciosa y con suerte contuvo la risa al oírla mascullar una maldición. Pero todo eso se vio enternecido al enfrentarse con aquellas pupilas castañas que lo miraban con pasmo y vergüenza… ella estaba hecha un verdadero candil y jadeaba por el esfuerzo, le resultó tan conmovedora que se contuvo para no guiar su mano hasta aquella mejilla que expelía una calidez difícil de obviar… quería acariciarla, quería besarla y hacer todo lo que no había hecho la vez anterior, estaba descubriendo sentimientos nuevos para con ella. Sentimientos que lo enfadaban por dejarlo tan vulnerable, otros que lo hacían sentir un tonto y otros mucho más desconocidos que le hacían sentir un calor tan hirviente que lo obligaba a acercarse a ella y desear tocarla en partes que jamás la había tocado… como ahora… se sonrojó nervioso al descubrir que sus ojos había bajado hasta las piernas desnudas, se veían tan acariciables…

.-"Viniste"-. Le había dicho ella y eso fue el salvavidas que le ayudó a salir de su trance, se aferró de él y le lanzó la frase más indiferente que se le ocurrió en ese instante. Con eso bastaría para no perder el orgullo, bueno, eso fue lo que creyó, pero una cosa llevó a otra hasta que al final, para hacer parecer que su visita había sido guiada por el aroma a ramen le dijo una pequeña mentirilla que terminó en un Osuwari que lo estrelló en los escalones.

Y ahora estaban allí, los dos solos mirando una extraña caja que contenía imágenes a la que Kagome había bautizado como "televisor". No era alguien con mucha paciencia y aquella mujer que predecía el tiempo le estaba aburriendo… Miró de soslayó a la joven, pero ella parecía muy concentrada en el informe del tiempo. Incluso pareció arrugar el ceño cuando mencionaban que habría probables lluvias, cosa que él no se creyó, sólo bastaba con olfatear el aire para saber que mañana el calor sería infernal… Bufó molesto y se estiró para destensar sus músculos agarrotados. Vio entonces que ella apretaba un botón de aquella tableta y la caja de imágenes se apagó de golpe.

.-Quieres salchichas… es lo único que me queda…-. Dijo ella y el notó que sus ojitos castaños habían perdido brillo, parecían desilusionados y él se sintió como un tonto desgraciado, por qué no podía ser sincero y decirle que la había venido a ver porque simplemente la extrañabas, porque necesitaba estar a su lado. No, él tenía que meter la pata con su, en estos momentos, innecesario orgullo… al ver que él no respondía, ella preguntó:

.- ¿No quieres?... creo que tengo…-.

.-No quiero nada…-. Interrumpió con una voz tan ronca que más se asimilaba al ladrido de un perro furibundo, algo que indudablemente provocó un encogimiento en Kagome quién ahora lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una furia en aumento… ¡Maldición! Por qué era tan torpe con las palabras…

.- ¡¡ ¿Porqué eres tan poco romántico?!-. Masculló ella al borde de las lágrimas e InuYasha no supo si aquello era una afirmación o una pregunta que no venía al caso... Bueno, sea lo que fuese, lo dejó abrumado. Se apegó al sofá como un animal temeroso de la furia de su amo y tuvo el muy mal tino de preguntar...

.- ¿A… qué te refieres?-.

_(PELIGRO: Explosión interna en Kagome)_

.- Que a ¿qué me refiero, dices?... ¡¡ a todo _baka_!!... Porque no puedes actuar como una pareja normal… no me abrazas… no me miras… no me tomas de la mano… ¡no haces nada…!-. Tomó aire y retuvo un sollozo.- Ni si quiera dices que me quieres…-. Concluyó mientras se lanzaba a llorar como una chiquilla a la que le han roto el corazón. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos intentando refrenar las lágrimas que no cesaban su caer.

.-Espera un momento... eso no es verdad… te lo dije antes de que te fueras a tú época-. Se defendió el hanyou mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, abrumado por la tristeza de ella, molesto por sus palabras y triste por ser el provocante de aquellas lágrimas…

.-Pues, deberías decirlo más seguido… ¿o es qué… a caso no me quieres…?-. Rebatió la joven con capricho mientras colaba su mirada por entre los dedos que cubrían su rostro y hacía un puchero mezquino. Esperó, mientras intentaba calmarse, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien lo que le ocurría, puede que estuviera deprimida por aquella declaración… quizás él con Kikyô había sido más romántico… más… Ah! Por Kami! ¡Hasta cuando con Kikyô! Aquello era tema zanjado, cerrado… Pero a pesar de todo ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada enamorada, un sonrojo, un abrazo… un beso…

.- Yo no he dicho lo contrario…-. Dijo él con la voz ronca y seriedad. La miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad que Kagome volvió a sentir las mariposas revolotear en su estómago…

.-Ni siquiera me has besado…-. Murmuró ella resentida y sonrojada, dejando en claro su inconformidad y vergüenza. Vio que él se sonrojaba también y su boca formaba una "O" perfecta por la sorpresa. Pero el pareció recuperarse al instante.

.-Feh! Tú no lo has pedido…-.

.- ¡Baka! Los besos no se piden… las parejas se los dan cuando quieren…-. Exclamó Kagome, quien lo miró con sus mejillas como dos rosetones por explicarle algo tan íntimo y cotidiano. Pero él estaba ahora tranquilo e impasible, con esa mirada arrogante y trufadora… Eso le irritó aún más: Ella, un manojo de nervios y él, sabiéndose triunfador de un debate sin sentido…_.-"No hay caso"-._ Se dijo con resignación. Por más que quisiera que él fuera diferente, "romántico" para ser más explícito, eso jamás sucedería. Aún así, su corazón no pareció contento ni mucho menos resignado. Le molestaba esa indiferencia… con Kikyô jamás fue así, él se ponía nervioso, se olvidaba de todo… ellos se habían besado… sin pedírselo… Su mirada se entristeció ante aquel lejano recuerdo. El saber que Kikyô ya no estaba no era nada gratificante para ella como cualquiera pensaría, su recuerdo siempre estaría allí y jamás podría arrancarla del corazón de InuYasha… ella sería de él… pero él jamás sería de ella… bahhh, ya estaba harta… lo mejor sería olvidarse del tema…

.-Olvídalo… me voy a dormir…-. Susurró con la mirada gacha y ahogando un sollozo. Ni siquiera lo miró a la cara cuando pasó por su lado para llegar a las escaleras, por lo que tampoco notó la mirada pasmada de él, ni mucho menos se percató de que él había notado su tristeza. Solo fue conciente de todo cuando su ascenso por el primer escalón fue abruptamente detenido por la mano grande de él aferrando su antebrazo, sin presión pero con una seguridad que le decía "no te soltaré".

.-Espera…-. Le dijo él y Kagome se giró para mirarlo. Sus pupilas siempre alegres eran dos pozos cristalinos de agua salada. Y él se sintió torpe e idiota, pero aquello le dio el coraje suficiente para hablarle con decisión…

_**Continuará…**_

Hoits!! Aquí Dearest-chan reportándose con esta historia cortita que constará de tres capítulos. Este es el primero y espero que le haya gustado como a mí. Es como mi final optativo del manga por si Rumiko me llegara a dejar desconforme XD, tengo este de consuelo jajaja. Espero que lo disfruten y nos estamos leyendo. Un bezotote y cuídense un montón.

Matta nee…


	2. 02Fuera de Este Mundo

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen (¬¬ ya quisiera yo…) ni mucho menos hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**Bueno a continuación las escenas descritas serán bastante subiditas de tono, así que los que no se sienten capacitados, o a los que no les gusta este tipo de literatura conocida como LEMON, tienen la opción de no continuar leyendo. Sí lo leen, espero críticas constructivas y no de otro tipo XD! Atte Dearest-chan.**

**Sep! Lo sé!! Se estarán preguntando ¿por qué rayos se repitió el mismo capi? Jejeje… bueee, mi peor defecto es ser demasiado perfeccionista, buhhh no lo puedo evitar, es como una costumbre de esas malas que hay que corregir, Pero NO PUEDO!! Pues, por eso estamos aquí. Encontré algunas fallas insignificantes, pero molestas en este capi, así que las corregí XD! -. Este capi no tiene nada nuevo, solo correcciones, así que la que quiera saltarselo hágalo XD, ya lo leyeron y no se perderán de mucho más que unas cuantas frases XD. Y la que lo quiere leer, hágalo, les aseguro que para cuando lo terminen quedaran muy temperadas. Nos vemos y gracias por su atención XD.**

**Por su atención… y paciencia -, muchas gracias… jejeje…**

**XXXXX**

**SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO**

**Dearest-chan**

**Acto 2 "Fuera de Este Mundo"**

"_**Y volamos;**_

_**Fuera de este mundo;**_

_**Por un rato; **_

_**Me sentí seguro y libre como el pensamiento…**_

_**Como para no volver…"**_

**XXXXX**

.-Olvídalo… me voy a dormir…-. Susurró con la mirada gacha y ahogando un sollozo. Ni siquiera lo miró a la cara cuando pasó por su lado para llegar a las escaleras, por lo que tampoco notó la mirada pasmada de él, ni mucho menos se percató de que él había notado su tristeza. Solo fue conciente de todo cuando su ascenso por el primer escalón fue abruptamente detenido por la mano grande de él aferrando su antebrazo, sin presión pero con una seguridad que le decía "no te soltaré".

.-Espera…-. Le dijo él y Kagome se giró para mirarlo. Sus pupilas siempre alegres eran dos pozos cristalinos de agua salada. Y él se sintió torpe e idiota, pero aquello le dio el coraje suficiente para hablarle con decisión…

Ella le interrumpió dejándolo con las palabras en la boca…

.-No es necesario que te excuses, InuYasha…-. Susurró y esta vez ella prefirió bajar la mirada, pues no esta segura si resistiría el echarse a llorar frente a él. –Yo comprendo que tú… que tú…

.-Estás equivocada-. Interrumpió él y Kagome alzó la vista sorprendida, pero más aún le sorprendió su mirada seria y su ceño contraído. Parecía que él hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos y conjeturas. Notó como el alzaba una mano y la posaba en su mejilla con una delicadeza infinita, ni mucho menos propia de él. –Eres… tan… tonta…-. Dijo con una ternura que no logró mitigar la furia de Kagome quien se mordió el labio para no pronunciar las palabras que lo mandarían al suelo, claro, que hartas ganas tenía de hacerlo… pero su corazón enamorado prefirió darle una oportunidad, una oportunidad de la que lo no creía merecedor… ya bastante había hecho arruinando el momento… "eres…tan tonta"… había dicho el muy…

¿Por qué no?: _.-"te ves hermosa cuando lloras…" -._ Eso hubiera sido mil veces más halagador. ¡Baka!, idiota sin tacto, insensible, engreído y… Cualquier cosa quedo postergada a varios kilómetros de su conciencia al sentir el tacto suave de los labios del hanyou posándose sobre los de ella, los que, ciertamente también formaban una "O" perfecta.

"_Me está besando"… "¿Me está besando?"… "¡¡Me está besando!! _(¬¬ Sí, sí… bien, creo que eso ya nos quedó claro… continuemos…)

Por un momento quedó completamente petrificada, pero al segundo le respondió con una efusividad que parecía contenida durante años. Lo abrazó por el cuello y presionó sus párpados con fuerza y completamente sonrojada. Por un momento; que no supo cuanto duró, sus besos fueron pasivos, suaves e inmaduros… Pero luego, se vio prácticamente aplastada contra la pared y arremetida por la fuerza posesiva del hanyou. Sus besos se volvieron posesivos y nada delicados. Era extraño, jamás habría creído que él podría llegar a ser tan…fogoso. Ante el pensamiento se sonrojo hasta la medula y luego de estar perdida en su sorpresa logró responderle con la misma intensidad que él. Sus manos vagaron en caricias tímidas por su espalda dura y varonil e InuYasha pareció refrenarse, lo sintió suspirar profundo… o ¿gruñir? sofocado entre sus besos para luego separarse de ella con un rostro de fastidio… desconocía su mal humor y desconocía porque se había detenido, a caso a él… ¿no le había gustado?... ¿había hecho algo mal?...

.- ¿Q-qué sucede…?-. Preguntó en un murmullo suave y angustiado mientras intentaba tomar aire y recuperar la respiración… -¿Inu…Yasha?...

.-Ah… maldición…-. Masculló él con la voz totalmente ronca, como nunca antes y Kagome pareció dejar de respirar. Lo miró pasmada y las pupilas rebalsadas en lágrimas ¿entonces… no le había gustado?…

Él notó aquellas lágrimas y al instante se regaño a sí mismo por aquello, porqué siempre tenía que meter la pata. Pero es que tenía miedo y no por él, sino por Kagome. A veces sentía que perdía el control, la sangre comenzaba a hervir y lo único que quería era tomarla como suya… su hembra… Hacía tiempo que sabía lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer; Miôga se lo había explicado con lujo de detalle, como también le había explicado lo que tenía que hacer en caso de tomar a una mujer para toda la vida y él no quería nada más que eso con Kagome, lo quería ahora… el problema radicaba en cómo decírselo, no era algo que se podía tomar a la ligera, no era algo de lo que podía abusar o burlarse y él no tenía el "don de la palabra", y eso, ciertamente, le irritaba hasta límites insospechados Más ahora en estos casos, dónde lo único que quería era… La miró sonrojado creyendo que ella había escuchado sus íntimos pensamientos.- Kagome, yo…-. Vaya esto si que era difícil… ¿cómo decirle que la deseaba hasta el punto que no estaba seguro de contenerse… Se paseó las manos por el pelo hasta alborotárselo y luego tragó ansioso mientras su Manzana de Adán se agitaba con nerviosismo.- Ahhhh… es mejor que me vaya…-. Dijo resignado, sabiendo que no podría lidiar con ello, al menos no por ahora… No se sentía capaz de pedir una cosa así… Por Kami! En qué estaba pensando, por quién lo tomaría Kagome, de seguro creería que mucha junta con Miroku lo estaba poniendo pervertido… A penas habían compartido unos cuantos besos, y aunque él ansiara tomarla no estaba seguro de que Kagome quisiera lo mismo…. Lo mejor era marcharse y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Para que adelantarse se dijo, nadie se la quitaría, Kagome era suya por el simple hecho de que el jamás permitiría que se la arrebataran. Era su derecho, era de él…

.-Nos vemos… mañana…-. Dijo antes de girarse para salir de ahí lo antes posible. Sentía la sangre correr pesadas por sus venas y el cuerpo cargado de una excitación que recién venía conociendo… la sensación de tensión muscular no le era muy agradable a decir verdad. Pero antes de dar un paso siquiera, sintió como las manos pequeñas de la joven se aferraban a su manga. No le hubiera costado nada soltarse, a decir verdad, hubiera sido la mar de sencillo; El problema era que no quería. _–"Maldición"-_ Se dijo. Tenía que irse de allí, no quedarse… Intentó no escuchar el tamborileo incesante de su corazón ante la presencia de Kagome, quiso mover sus pies e irse, en verdad que quiso. Pero…

.-Espera… no te vayas…-. Susurró Kagome y él permaneció quieto en el lugar. Dándole la espalda porque no estaba seguro de que hacer cuando se encontrara con aquellos luceros castaños.

Kagome observó su espalda mientras se mordía el labio. Esto estaba mal, lo sabía. Pero sentía que lo amaba tanto, tanto que le dolía. Lo abrazó por la espalda y entrecruzo sus brazos por su pecho masculino. Lo sintió estremecerse y su corazón acelerarse hasta el punto de traspasar las capas de ropa y sentirlo ella. Al notarlo sintió un calor en el estómago y se aferró a él armada de un valor que había perdido. No sabía como actuar, pero sabía lo que quería... Hundió su rostro en su espalda y susurró contra la tela…

.-Quédate…-. Musitó bien bajito en murmullo imperceptible, más no para el hanyou, quien agitó sus orejas en forma graciosa para recibir un mensaje que le hizo respirar profundo.

Ella no sabía lo que pedía… no sabía, se dijo. Le inventaría cualquier cosa y se marcharía, era lo mejor.

Se giró entre su abrazo para quedar frente a ella quien lo miró con timidez. No pudo evitar sonreírle y agacharse para besarle la frente en un gesto fugaz.

.-Tengo cosas que hacer-. Se explicó…-Quería ir a revisar los alrededores de la aldea… aún no estoy tan tranquilo… a pesar de que…

No alcanzó a concluir la frase antes de verse metafóricamente aplastado contra la baranda de la escalera por una ansiosa Kagome que lo que besaba con insistencia.-Kagome…-. Dijo ronco entre sus besos y ella pareció no escucharlo.-Kag…Kagome… tienes que entender…-. Murmuró sin muchos ánimos y poca resistencia. Pero ella estaba ensimismada correspondiéndole, demostrándole su amor. En segundos el también se rindió y con un suspiro resignado le devolvió el gesto con la misma magnitud incontrolable de su deseo. La estrechó tan fuerte que temió hacerle daño. Más, Kagome pareció no notarlo.

Sus manos bajaron por la cintura femenina sin percatarse de sus actos. La presionó inconsciente contra su pelvis y solo cuando escuchó el gritito de sorpresa de la joven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… _-"Maldita sea"-. _Se regañó a si mismo, ahora tendría que explicarle una situación bastante vergonzosa, por no decir comprometedora. Sin embargo, aquella alerta pareció esfumarse al sentir las manos tímidas de ella subir por su pecho y colarse por la abertura de su Haori y su camisa, hasta hacer contacto directo con la piel que pareció crisparse ante el tacto cálido de sus dedos. Abrió los ojos como platos y se tambaleo en los escalones por aquella sorpresiva intrusión. La miró pasmado y ella alzó la vista con ojos nubosos de… ¿deseo?

.-Quédate…-. Insistió en un susurro suave y sensual, se puso de puntillas mientras se acercaba hasta él y depositaba un nuevo beso.

Era una locura, pensó mientras lo acariciaba con sus labios. Era una locura, se dijo y lo besó como nunca antes. Pero quería demostrarle su amor de todas las formas posibles… y eso incluía unirse a él en cuerpo y alma. Era algo que sería únicamente de ella. Su tesoro, lo tomaría primero porque jamás nadie lo había hecho antes. Y el solo pensamiento le hacia sonrojarse hasta parecer un candil y desearlo con todas sus fuerzas… -Quédate… esta noche…-. Musitó con súplica mientras se aferraba a él y rozaba su cuerpo con el suyo de manera deliberada. Estaba descubriendo sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas. Su guía ciega era su amor, la inexperiencia de su pasión le daban alas para jugar a tentarlo. Se sentía desinhibida y libre, posesiva.

.-Kag-Kagome… yo…-. Murmuró perdido en una especie de trance del que no quería ser despertado. Sus manos gruesas vagaron libres por la espalda de la joven, hasta llegar al el escote del vestido y colarse sin mucho preámbulo… El tacto suave de su espalda le hizo arder las venas. Gruñó ronco intentando contenerse y retirarse. Pero, como si ella supiera de sus intenciones volvió a presionarse contra él y rozar su intimidad sobre las ropas. Ahogó un gemido casi agónico y perdió la razón de sus actos...

La tomó entre sus brazos y subió a zancadas las escaleras. Para Kagome todo aquello fue un jaleo vertiginoso y solo logró estabilizarse cuando sintió la colcha suave de su cama sostenerla y el choque pesado de la puerta al estrellarse de golpe. Entonces reaccionó y sólo se sintió realmente consciente al sentir el peso hambriento de él sobre ella. Notó sus manos subir por sus piernas en una caricia delicada pero firme, sin detenerse hasta llegar a los pliegues del faldón y luego, sin timidez, colarse por ella hasta llegar a sus muslos…

.-Suave…-. Murmuró contra su cuello y aspiró una bocanada del aroma que lo trastornaba.

.-InuYasha…-. Susurró y él presionó su cuello con sus colmillos, en un acto salvaje e instintivo. Notó como acariciaba los labios con su lengua y presionaba buscando entrar. Kagome le respondió enseguida, dubitativa en un principio, con sus labios a penas entreabiertos. No sabiendo si lo hacia bien. Entonces lo sintió gruñir y aferrarla por la cintura, haciéndole notar su estado. No podría estar más sonrojada pensó con vergüenza. Y aún así, a pesar de los nervios, la vergüenza y la timidez, se sentía tan libre y tan viva que poco le importaba todo, sólo el acto que estaban a un preludio de consumar, sólo eso… sin importar las consecuencias… sólo eso…

El ruido seco y sonoro de una tela al rasgarse le hizo volver a la realidad. Cuando vio los vestigios de su nuevo vestido de verano hecho jirones comprendió los hechos. En un principió se enojó e intentó detenerlo, pero cuando iba a hablar él ya se había incorporado… Tenía una mirada tan penetrante y triunfadora que se quedó sin aliento.-… Ni palabras… parecía observarla con devoción y ternura únicas… -"esa mirada es mía… sólo mía…"-. Susurró su alma enamorada y sin pensarlo demasiado lo arrastro hasta ella, y mientras se besaban con pasión y locura, le quitó el Haori, bueno, intentó quitárselo… InuYasha pareció comprender su desesperación y en una risa nueva, mitad ronca mitad tímida, se lo quitó él mismo. Y al sentir la piel suave de ella hacer contacto con la de él perdió toda cordura y autocontrol. Suspiró hondo y aún así, se le escapó un gemido casi agónico de puro placer al sentirla rozarse contra él… Ya no había marcha atrás… sería de él y él sería de ella… el corazón de InuYasha galopaba incesante y la respiración era tan o más agitada que la de ella, acarició con menor timidez los músculos de los brazos, el pecho y la espalda, sintiendo como InuYasha gruñía y ahogaba gemidos ante el tacto de sus caricias mientras que la piel y los músculos se tensaban al menor contacto de sus dedos… Fascinante, se dijo, con un tinte lujurioso y desinhibido que le invitaba a jugar, pero no pudo hacer mucho porque antes de que su mano rozara a penas el borde del hakama notó como InuYasha la tomaba por la cintura y la embestía por sobre la prenda que cubría su intimidad, haciéndole sentir la rigidez que se hacia evidente en su pantalón.

De ahí en adelante no hubieron palabras de por medio, sólo besos y caricias eran el lenguaje aceptado para demostrarse cuanto se amaban. Las ropas regadas por el suelo y sus cuerpos sudorosos sobre aquella cama desornada en una mezcla excitante de sábanas, piel y sudor era el único mundo que existía para ellos en aquel momento. Las caricias vagaban de piel y a piel; Tanto, que provocar placer al otro se volvió un desafío urgente para demostrarse su amor.

.-Ahhh-. Fue el gemido que se le escapó a Kagome al sentir la lengua lamer sus senos, alrededor de sus pezones mientras la otra mano incitaba al otro, brindándole caricias tan eróticas que la hacían enloquecer, sin lugar a dudas esto era una locura, Tenía frente a ella un InuYasha que desconocía, que sólo habitaba en sus más locas fantasías… Presionó sobre la cabellera plateada incitándolo a continuar…

.-Oh… por favor…-. Susurró e InuYasha la miró sin saber bien lo que hacer. Sabía en lo que consistía una unión de esa índole. Sabía lo que quería y lo ansiaba a tanto que la razón se le nublaba de puro amor. Se movió contra ella y la miró con súplica mientras se posicionaba. Ella lo observó también y por un instante sostuvieron las miradas perdidos en su amor mutuo… Al límite de su placer, deshizo el nudo que sostenía el hakama y con rapidez se quitó las ropas que lo ahogaban ante una perpleja Kagome que miraba un tanto turbada la gran intimidad del hanyou.

Se posó sobre el frágil cuerpo de la miko teniendo extremo cuidado en no aplastarla con su peso y la besó siempre con pasión y vehemencia, se rozó insistente contra ella sintiendo los pezones endurecidos frotarse contra su pecho lo que le hizo jadear. La tomó firme por la cintura, procurando no dañarla con sus garras y sintió la primera descarga que lo obligó a empujarse contra Kagome y frotar su intimidad con la de ella repetidas veces…

Sentía que ya no podía más del placer…nunca imaginó que hacer el amor con la mujer amada fuera algo tan enloquecedor… se sentía tan vulnerable, con la voluntad perdida frente a Kagome, a la mujer que estaba haciendo suya, que lo alejaba de todo sólo para reaccionar a ella, a sus caricias, a sus besos, pensando en que no podría vivir sin ellos nunca más… Respiraba agitado al punto de sentir, vaciados los pulmones, a ratos perdía la conciencia y las sienes le punzaban al igual que su intimidad palpitaba dolorosamente…

Rodeó con una de sus manos su intimidad y miró a Kagome expectante. Ella entendió el mensaje y abrió las piernas, ansiosa y asustada, esperando a que el tomara su respectiva posición.

Tanteó con el ápice de ésta la estrecha y húmeda intimidad de Kagome mientras la besaba con desespero, hasta que sintió la segunda descarga que le obligaba a acoplarse en la cavidad de Kagome… lo hizo tan rápido que cuando se topó con una barrera desconocida para él comprendió lo que se venía. Arrugó el ceño y observó el rostro comprimido de Kagome, le lamió lo labios, incitándola a abrirlos e introdujo su lengua en el interior de su boca, al igual que su miembro se habría paso en ella, desgarrando sin demasiado preámbulo la barrera que le impedía seguir, sintiendo como las uñas de Kagome rasgaban su espalda hasta hacerla sangrar y ambos ahogaban un amplio gemido que se vio aplacado por el choque de sus lenguas…

Luego de esperar unos segundos a que Kagome se adaptara a su nuevo invitado, comenzó a mecerse, primero, lenta y profundamente, percibiendo como la joven, poco a poco comenzaba a asimilar sus movimientos siguiéndolos en el compás de las embestidas que a cada instante eran más profundas…Se besaban torpemente con los ojos cerrados y los rostros comprimidos, perdidos en las sensaciones que jamás pensaron experimentar. Acarició la suave espalda de Kagome hasta llegar al quiebre de ésta, presionándola para entrar más en ella y Kagome encerró sus piernas en la espalda del hanyou, pensando en que así se fundirían aún más.

Abrió los ojos topándose con la mirada dorada llameante que la observaban con deseo y luego lo vio juntar los parpados ante una nueva oleada de placer mientras se introducía de manera fiera en ella.

.-Ahhh… Inu… Inu…Yasha…-.Era agónico, placentero y doloroso, sentía como le dolían los huesos con cada una de las embestidas, cada vez más fuerte y rápida que la anterior, obligándola a jadear más alto en busca de oxigeno… Intentaba seguirlo en sus empujes, pero ya no lo lograba, ni siquiera distinguía su rostro con claridad, sentía que el vientre se le estaba quemando y amenazaba con caldearse…

Hundió la cabeza en el cabello azabache, justo sobre el cuello de ella y sus garras se fueron hacia las caderas, obligándola a erguirse y a quedar prácticamente sentada sobre InuYasha quien la instaba a bajar desesperado, friccionándose contra su sexo, perdido en su placer fiero, mientras gruñía en su oído de forma descolocada, sintiendo que ya faltaba poco para culminar.

.-Ohhh….Ohhh…- gemía mientras las paredes de Kagome comprimían su sexo de forma apremiante, augurando el clímax, sintiendo a su cuerpo tensarse sudoroso, igual que el de la miko, que intentaba sostenerse de su espalda pero se resbalaba.

Kagome sentía que no lograba recuperar el aire antes de sentir un nuevo y profundo embate, poco a poco perdía la conciencia de donde estaban, se aferraba a InuYasha ya, sin fuerzas para sostenerse, percibiendo la tersura de sus músculos comprimidos mientras besaba y lamía su cuello con dificultad preparándolo para algo…

Sin saber en que momento todo se volvió nada, llegaron al instante cumbre, Kagome comenzó sollozar bajo su cuerpo, pero no dejaba de mantenerlo firmemente asido a ella, percibiendo como todos sus sentidos reaccionaban solo a InuYasha, sus labios lamiendo su cuello, su cuerpo pegado al de ella, sus manos presionando sus caderas, su sexo palpitando en su intimidad mientras la seguía embistiendo sin compasión…

.-Ohhh… Kagome… que… quema…-. Fue lo que logró exteriorizar con dificultad en el momento en que sentía como una esencia caliente se derramaba en su sexo, comprimiéndolo de forma dolorosa hasta el límite de la excitación, haciendo su carne arder y expulsar toda su semilla.

.

- Ohhh…-. Exclamó con la voz enardecida, presionándose contra ella con brío y, mientras sus cuerpos convulsionaban, guiado por sus instintos salvajes llevó sus colmillos hasta la hendidura del cuello femenino ya adormecido por sus besos, los hundió sintiendo como la piel se desgarraba hasta brotar sangre y dos incisiones precisas quedaban en el cuello femenino, marcándola así, como absolutamente suya, su hembra, su mujer, su más preciada pertenencia...

Sin más fuerza para mantenerse en esa posición, cayó de bruces sobre la cama con Kagome sentada sobre él. Se acomodó agitado y dejó a Kagome sobre su pecho mientras cubría sus cuerpos sudados con las sábanas.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sentía como su miembro se movía inquieto en su interior liberando los últimos vestigios de su pasión… no podía creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, las cosas habían sucedido de una forma tan vertiginosa que no sabía si era un sueño o realidad…estar así, completamente desnuda con InuYasha bajo ella, percibiendo su respiración agitada, como el latir de su corazón se tranquilizaba, como su brazo varonil la rodeaba por la cintura de manera férrea y posesiva, era algo que añoraba pero jamás pensó cumplir.

Suspiró hondo cuando todo se volvió paz y el sonido acompasado de sus respiraciones reinó en el lugar. Ya llevaban un buen rato así, abrazados, desnudos y en silencio, apreciando el suave crujir de las ramas de los árboles y el viento tibio de allá afuera. Analizando por separado los sentimientos que los habían unidos hasta llegar a este punto, en donde ahora se encontraban, recordando entre sonrojos los hechos sucedidos, las caricias brindada, los besos osados, sus pieles rozándose en un ritual de amor tan profundo y enloquecedor que se les encendía la piel tan sólo recordarlo.

Kagome estaba de lado, con medio cuerpo sobre su pecho y una de las garras de InuYasha desenredaba con suavidad las hebras azabaches, mientras que la otra estaba sobre su vientre, acariciándole el borde del ombligo provocándole cosquillas…

.- ¿Inu…Yasha?-. Lo llamó aún sin atreverse a mirarlo. La verdad, es que ahora que todo había acabado venían los miedos e inseguridades, sabía que la marca que el hanyou le había dejado en su cuello era el símbolo de que la estaba tomando como suya, su mujer para toda la eternidad algo que la hacia sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero… y sí después se cansaba de ella...

.-Hum…-.Susurró concentrado en el nuevo aroma que emanaba de su mujer, su dulce olor a cerezos mezclado con su aroma propio…el aroma que la definía como suya.

.- ¿Me amas?-. Preguntó como niña caprichosa… Comprendía que la pregunta, de por sí, era enfermiza…hasta cuando le daba con el "¿me amas?", pero necesitaba escucharlo, que se lo repitiera día a día, quizás, no por inseguridad hacia su amor, porque no dudaba que el hanyou la amaba, su corazón se lo decía…era algo más, la extraña ansiedad de oírlo de sus labios, con la dulce calidez con que se lo decía su mirada tierna y profunda, llena de devoción…

.- ¿Lo dudas…?-. Consultó él, volteándose tan sorpresivamente que Kagome no lo notó hasta cuando ya estaba sobre ella. Observó los brillantes y profundos ojos marrones en los que se perdía con facilidad y ahí lo supo, todo el dolor se había ido, todas las angustias y desesperanzas habían sido reemplazas por un único y puro sentimiento más conocido como amor…quería vivir, disfrutar con Kagome, reír y llorar por ella, amarla hasta el cansancio. – Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, Kagome-. Afirmó sonriendo de manera dulce, sabiendo que esas palabras borrarían cualquier duda de su, ahora, mujer.

Kagome sintió que lloraría en esos momentos, no era la primera vez que InuYasha le decía que la amaba, pero algo había de diferente en su voz y en sus palabras, era como si todos los dolores, los rencores y odios ocurridos hace cincuenta años hubieran sido redimidos en el corazón del hanyou. Era un nuevo comienzo, una vida que les hablaba de un futuro compartido lleno de amor y esperanzas.

.- Pero sí aún no estás conforme con mis palabras…-. La sonrisa que antes era dulce se transformó en una llena de picardía, mientras que el fuego de la pasión se acrecentaba en las pupilas llameantes del hanyou-.con gusto puedo demostrártelo…-. Susurró en su cuello, justo en donde dos pequeñas incisiones comenzaban a cicatrizar, viendo como la piel se erizaba con el vaho cálido de su voz, sonrió triunfante ante el hecho mientras la mano que hace unos instantes estaba férrea en la cintura de Kagome, subió descarada hasta uno de sus pechos… Kagome se estremeció… ¿desde cuándo InuYasha se había vuelto tan…fogoso?... Sin duda había varias cosas que ella desconocía de él, la manera en que le había hecho el amor distaba bastante de alguien tímido y con falta de romanticismo, más bien, se había percatado que InuYasha era bastante apasionado. Sonrió excitada ante su descubrimiento y sin más, utilizando una fuerza desmedida se giró volteando al hanyou, quedando él bajo ella quien la miro un tanto aturdido por el giro repentino. ¿Así que el hanyou quería jugar?…bien, ella le demostraría lo osada que también podía llegar a ser…

_**Continuará…**_

**XXXXX**

N/A: Y ahí está, para las que notaron las diferencias con el capi anterior, quiero decirles que son las Sherlock Homes del siglo XXI Jajaja…Sí! Es que son muy escasas y poquitas… weno, eso era jijiji… Nos vemos en el último capítulo…

Muchas gracias por leer!! XD y muchas gracias por sus review. Me dan ánimos para continuar con esto…

Bye…

Dearest-chan


	3. Nota de Autora TT

XXXXX

**XXXXX**

**LO MÁS PRECIADO**

**Dearest-chan**

**Capitulo 18: "El reencuentro de dos Almas"**

**XXXXX**

_**Resumen:**_

.-Yo te amo de verdad… te amo…-. Susurró perdido en su placer mientras se empujaba hasta el fondo de aquella húmeda cavidad que parecía estrujarlo hasta enloquecer y cuando sintió que traspasaba una barrera y el cuerpo de Kagome tensarse con dolor, creyó que moría…

Perdón… oh… perdón…-. Susurró inquieto y quiso retirarse, pero Kagome sin palabras lo rodeó con sus piernas en una prisión de la que no se vería capaz de escapar. Se hundió de nuevo en ella apreciando la exquisita estrechez de ella que lo envolvía como un guante de seda y ya no fue conciente de nada… No supo cuantas veces la embistió, tampoco midió su fuerza, y sabía que no estaba teniendo piedad ni mucho menos estaba siendo cuidadoso. Su boca solo pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez al instante en que la besaba con torpeza y pasión desbordada. Pronto culminaría, su instinto más bajo se lo decía, y fue este quien lo guió a enterrar sus colmillos en la hendidura de su cuello al instante que una esencia terriblemente caliente mojaba su sexo palpitante hasta hacerlo explotar y gemir con brutalidad. Sentía los espasmos de Kagome apresar a su miembro exquisitamente y extraer toda su semilla en la sensación más desbordante, agónica y maravillosa que había sentido en toda su vida…

**XXXXX**

_**Continuación:**_

No hubieron palabras de por medio, no fueron necesarias; Eso es lo que Kagome quería cree. Pero, ahora, que poco a poco sus respiraciones se acompasaban y el latir desbocado de ambos corazones retomaba su galope elegante, ahora, venían las dudas, las preguntas, las palabras y todo su cerebro parecía convulsionar en inquietud y sufrimiento… Lo sintió rodear su espalda en ese abrazo tan férreo que jamás distendió y ante el tacto de su palma cálida se tensó por completo. InuYasha notó su reacción y casi por temor a que ella volviera a escapar la abrazó aún más fuerte, casi de sobremanera.

.-Inu… Yasha…-. Susurró despacio y por alguna razón no se atrevió a corresponder a su abrazo. Estaba tan confundida que temía hacer algo que la hundiera de nuevo en la soledad… no quería sufrir más.

.-Yo te amo… no sé porque no quieres entender… que quieres que haga para compensar el daño que te he hecho… haré cualquier cosa, solo tienes que pedirlo…-. Murmuró desesperado mientras se erguía sobre ella y la miraba a los ojos con muda súplica, intentando transmitirle todo ese amor que sentía. Arrugó el ceño al ver que ella se negaba a mirarlo y no correspondía a su abrazo… hasta cuando seguiría con aquella frialdad… por Kami! Si acababa de poseerla, pensaba que las cosas se habían arreglado, a pesar de que ella jamás correspondió sus palabras y ese "te amo" quedaba flotando en el aire, él pensó… ¡Maldición!... -¡Mírame, maldita sea!-. Masculló enojado mientras sus garras aferraron su mentón hasta girarlo y encontrarse con sus ojos… y entonces la vio… Se estaba mordiendo el labio, y sus orbes castaños eran dos pozos de agua, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, la frente sudorosa, la respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto, pero para él era la visión más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida… y esa visión, esa mujer, era suya, lo decían aquellas dos incisiones que poco a poco cicatrizaban en su cuello…

.-Baka… Baka… Baka…-. Repitió ella mientras se revolvía en su abrazo e esquivaba la mano acusadora que sostenía su barbilla. Lo golpeaba con sus puños en su pecho, claro que sabía que no le estaba haciendo el más mínimo daño, pero sentía más rabia consigo misma, porque le creía, era tan tonta, que le creía y lo amaba; y verlo así, suplicándole era más de lo que su alma quebrantada podría soportar pues en el fondo de su corazón había comprendido que él la amaba y ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarle todo… -Te amo…-. Le dijo en tanto rompía a llorar y se aferraba a él hundiendo su rostro en el cabello plateado. –Te amo, baka…-. Le repitió y el la aferró tan fuerte que pareció robarle el aire…

.-No llores… Por favor, Kagome… sabes que no soporto verte llorar… te amo…-.Concluyó y es que no sabía más que decir y esa palabra parecía encerrarlo todo.

.-Repítelo…-. Musitó acongojada.

.- ¿Él qué?...-.

.-Lo último…-. Susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo aún.

.-Sabes que no sopor…-.

.- ¡No!, eso no… me refiero a lo…-. Le dijo abrumada y caprichosa, pero el no la dejo terminar...

.-Te amo…-. Dijo sonriendo ya que le había estado tomando el pelo hace rato. Sentía el alma apaciguada en un descanso demasiado añorado… -"esto es la felicidad"… se dijo feliz.

**XXXXX**

.- ¿Quieres la perla…?-. Dijo una voz escalofriante y resonante dentro de aquella húmeda cueva… -¿Deseas a la miko que la posee…?

La respuesta no se dejó esperar y el hombre inmóvil por las quemaduras en la mayor parte de su cuerpo se retorció entre la mezcla de excitación y regocijo al imaginar a Kikyô entre sus brazos y la perla que tanto ansiaba teñida de maldad…

.-Sí…-. Susurró maquiavélico intentando por su único ojo encontrar al dueño de aquella voz que hablaba de su sueño tan añorado…

.-Entonces… únete a mí… y obtendrás lo que siempre has deseado…-.

**XXXXX**

.- ¿Qué haremos ahora… InuYasha?-. Musitó ella con voz queda abstrayéndolo de sus pensamientos de dicha y felicidad. Él la miro sin comprender no muy concentrado en sus palabras más bien sus ojos y su mente ahora estaban acaparando la mayor parte del cuerpo de Kagome que se dejaba entrever, sintiendo como poco a poco su sexo despertaba de nuevo…

.-¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó ronco y apasionado. Removiéndose inquieto en lo que ellos habían adoptado como "lecho". Su vista dorada descendió descarada por el vientre plano y suave, y luego al húmedo refugio entre sus piernas, el aroma a sexo, almizcle y flores se hizo tan intenso en su nariz que tuvo que ahogar un gemido, la quería de nuevo, ansiaba otra unión, pero ella, al parecer no había notado su excitación, más bien, estaba bastante atenta a la espera de algo, una respuesta que no la había dejado muy conforme ya que su ceño estaba arrugado, sin embargo, él hace rato había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

.-Quiero hacerte el amor…-. Le dijo jadeante mientras se posicionaba sobre ella quien lo miraba pasmada y aturdida, sabiendo de antemano que la afirmación estaba tan fuera de lugar como lo estaba el mismo, se sentía un tanto avergonzado…¿qué pensaría ella?... estas actitudes le hacían recordar a Miroku y sentirse pervertido…

.-Espera…-. Le susurró sonrojada mientras se removía inquieta por sus besos y en su ingenuidad se rozó contra él provocando un leve estremecimiento que terminó con el gruñido mal ocultado por parte del hanyou. -¿A-ahora…?-. Musitó dudosa mirando los ojos de el que eran lava ardiente…

.-Feh!… ¿no quieres?...-. Masculló molesto. Esto era bastante incómodo a decir verdad, su carne ardía en su entrepierna hasta dolerle y es como si el calor húmedo del refugio femenino fuera demasiado tentador para su hombría que parecía atraída como un imán, el orgullo era lo único que le impedía rogarle… -Vamos…-. Susurró en su oreja, mordisqueándola de paso, no es que le interesara mucho su respuesta, de todas formas la poseería, pero esperaba su aprobación, saber si ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Le metió la mano entre las piernas sintiéndose demasiado extasiado para pensar con claridad y la acarició en su zona sensible al paso en que su otra mano le abría los muslos y el se colaba entre medio, simulando una embestida al borde de perder el control nuevamente…

.-Inu…Yasha…-. Susurró perdida por aquella íntima caricia y de nuevo toda sus réplicas se perdieron en el mar profundo de su pasión encendida. No hubieron más palabras de por medio, no de nuevo, no por el momento, se dijo a sí misma, porque a pesar de todo, sólo una duda había sido aclarada y eso era la única constancia que necesitaba para aceptarlo, para que su corazón corrompido le brindara la oportunidad que él tanto añoraba… Se entregó a él esta vez con toda la paz que su alma reflejaba, como siempre, como la Kagome del futuro, con ese amor sin reservas, sin desconfianzas y entonces cuando se hundió en ella lo escuchó suspirar con una nueva emoción que ella había reconocido como amor, su amor por ella, sólo ella…

.-Te amo…-. Le susurró en una de sus orejas aterciopeladas y las arremetidas de él se detuvieron de golpe, lo sintió aspirar profundo pero el aire jamás fue liberado y después, cayó pesado sobre ella aún si haber completado lo que hacían, abrazándola casi dolorosamente. Él tiritaba, pero no de frío. Lo sintió ahogar un sollozo y antes de siquiera suponer cualquier cosa el liquido caliente que se derramaba por el medio de sus pechos le confirmó la verdad. InuYasha lloraba… ¿por ella?... ¿por lo que había dicho?...

.-Inu…

No pudo terminar y lo que era su nombre terminó en un gemido angustiado presa del placer. Él se movió fuerte, por no decir, de forma salvaje. Kagome supuso que él se había recuperado y que ciertamente, no era el momento de hablar, pero el la sorprendió de nuevo mientras arremetía de nuevo en busca de la culminación de su clímax…

.-Comenzaremos de nuevo… prometo que te haré feliz…-. Le dijo mientras se empujaba por última vez y con tanta profundidad que Kagome juró que se partiría en dos. El orgasmo les llegó a ambos por igual. Mientras que los sollozos femeninos se confundían con los gruñidos bestiales del hanyou, quien liberaba toda su esencia en el campo fértil de su, ahora, mujer. Presionando sus nalgas para abrirla y hundirse más en ella, luchando por llegar más adentro, si es que eso era posible… Kagome se atrevió a observarlo justo en el instante en que lo vio llegar al clímax; ver sus ojos dorados cegados por el placer, sus músculos endurecidos al máximo, la boca apretada y las uñas afiladas rasgando las pieles mientras liberaba entre espasmos toda su esencia. Recorrió con su mirada castaña, llena de adoración las mejillas y las lágrimas secas, lagrimas que él había derramado por ella… Sin dudarlo sus pequeñas manos se alzaron por su rostro y limpio la ligera humedad que quedaba en él. Le sonrió con la misma ternura que él había añorado…

.- Yo también… quiero hacerte feliz…-. Le susurró mientras lo acercaba y lo besaba con dulzura e InuYasha comprendió que aquello era el perdón, la redención. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo besar. Dejando que esta vez los labios de ella lo embriagaran de la quietud y el aroma que apaciguaba sus sentidos… al fin, había encontrado la paz… el amor verdadero… su Kagome…

**XXXXX**

.-Pero que ha pasado aquí…-. Susurró la mujer presa de la sorpresa. Un asqueroso olor a carne descompuesta y quemada procedía de la cueva. A Kikyô no le quedó duda de lo que había sucedido... Onigumo había muerto quemado, no sabía como, pero el olor pestilente de la muerte era algo indudable, así como también eran los residuos asfixiantes de la energía maligna que permanecía en el lugar. Miró el recipiente que traía en sus manos, era la comida que ese día le llevaría al hombre que había yacido en esa cueva. No podía evitar sentir su corazón alterando en lo que ella asimilaba como un mal presentimiento…

.-Esto me da mala espina…-. Musitó mordiéndose el labio, olvidando por segundos a la mujer que la acompañaba…

.- ¿Qué sucede Miko-sama?...-. Preguntó la aldeana ligeramente preocupada e intentando prestar un poco de ayuda. La sacerdotisa sólo negó de forma pacifica.

.-No es nada… vamos… atenderé a tu hija…-.

**XXXXX**

La brisa matutina mecía con suavidad los árboles, los ruiseñores cantabas sus gorgores y los cálidos rayos del sol del alba se colaban por la esterilla jugando con los contrastes de los seres en el interior de la cabaña. La piel trigueña, las cejas gruesas, los colmillos sobresalientes, y su rostro, ahora pacífico eran un regalo añorado en su juventud futura. Se mordió el labio llegando a su mente los recuerdos de un futuro, que ahora era un pasado recién descubierto. Que bizarro sonaba todo. Recordar las anécdotas que habían vivido quinientos años en el futuro era bastante alocado. Y más estremecedor era sentir la tela del ahora sobre su piel desnuda y el dolor suave que aquejaba su intimidad le recordaba lo que habían estado haciendo toda la noche… Ese InuYasha, el que la había poseído, distaba bastante del que conoció en el futuro, este era más salvaje, más posesivo… más bestial… Sus mejillas adquirieron un matiz carmín al recordar la forma ruda en que la había poseído, los besos osados, las uñas que presionaban sus nalgas buscando entrar más en ella, las arremetidas profundas… Enrojeció más al sentir como él se revolvía abrazándola medio dormido y entonces, como si jamás hubiera estado durmiendo, sus ojos dorados se abrieron, intensos, profundos y angustiados…

.- ¿Inu… Yasha?-. Susurró sin comprender hasta que sus poderes espirituales despertaron de golpe, la energía demoníaca del demonio que más temía se volvió maligna e intensa… -Naraku…-. Murmuró con voz asustada mientras un estremecimiento en su corazón le hizo aferrar la sábana a su pecho…

.-Maldición…-.

**XXXXX**

¡¡Ataquen!!...-. Susurró un ser maquiavélico cubierto con una extraña piel de babuino. La horda de demonio no se hizo esperar al igual que la sacerdotisa que ya los esperaba con su arco sagrado tensado esperando el momento justo para disparar. La miko sonrió con frialdad cuando soltó la cuerda y las saetas salieron disparadas rompiendo el silencio en el ambiente. Las flechas se incrustaron con fatal precisión en varios de los yôkai, desintegrándolos en polvo y trozos de carne chamuscada.

Mientras su arco se tensaba preparado para un nuevo ataque, la miko notó con pavor que los demonios sólo eran una distracción. Comprendió todo cuando una sombra ágil paso rauda por su lado, casi como una corriente fría. No la vio, pero el aura negra de su maldad la hizo estremecerse por completo, miró a los aldeanos que lo luchaban con precarias armas intentando defenderse, incluso su hermana pequeña les estaba ayudando. Dirigió su vista estas ves a la pagoda donde la perla era custodiada por una barrera invisible de poder espiritual. No podía esperar mucho, estaba casi segura de que la barrera que había creado no sería capas de contenerlo, y como si el destino se burlara de ella, notó, angustiada y presa del pánico, que la barrera desaparecía en una explosión de gran magnitud que desintegró a los yôkai que segundos atrás atacaban la aldea. El viento de la explosión se detuvo al instante en que el humo dejaba entrever a un ser desconocido con piel de babuino y el brillo negro de la perla entre sus manos…

_.-Libérame… Deseas poder… entonces libérame…-._ Susurró una voz escalofriante que al parecer provenía de la perla, ahora, ennegrecida.

.-¡¡No!!-. Gritó la poderosa sacerdotisa y el viento se volvió caliente, lleno de voces, como ecos lejanos de un pasado y una luz cegadora se apoderó del lugar…

_**Continuará…**_

**XXXXX**

N/A: Olis amigas!! Gomen por este largo periodo de ausencia pero el tiempo se me está volviendo escaso. Lamento lo corto de este capi, me gustaría escribir mucho más, pero por el momento creo que aquello es imposible. Lamento de verdad que este fic se haya retrasado tanto. Y es que tengo un montón de ideas en la mente. TT, bueno, en fin, solo espero que lo sigan y de antemano agradezco su eterno apoyo. Volviendo al capi quiero decirles que aún faltan muchas cosas por aclarar entre Inu y Kagome, a pesar de que se hayan unido, eso no significa que todo este dicho y eso lo aclararé en el próximo capi. Ahora solo quedan tres y es el fin, aunque estoy dudando con respecto a un epilogo…. Creo que haré uno XD! Bueno, en el camino se arregla la carga, así que hay se verá.

Muchas gracias por leer a todas, y muchas gracias a los review de:

Lis-Sama

La AviA

Kariko-12

Y todas las que se han hido agregando XD.

Besos y cuídense un mucho XD!

**Atte Dearest-chan**


End file.
